Le choix d'une alliance
by Emy64
Summary: OS : Le divorce avait été brutal, sec, douloureux. L'heure est venue pour Charles d'épouser une nouvelle fois un camp, et Erik est déterminé à plaider sa cause, à le convaincre que sa cause mérite encore une chance. Il a été abusé une fois, ça ne se reproduira pas. Slash


**Pov Erik**

Je n'aimais pas ça… mais alors pas du tout… Ces groupes affichant de grands sourires mais qui en fait se barricadaient pour n'admettre que certains _privilégiés_… Cette ambiance de fête, quelle grande mascarade…

_ Rappelle-moi encore pourquoi nous sommes ici ?grognais-je.

Emma rayonnait en contournant les groupes. C'était factice, évidemment. Elle n'avait pas plus envie que moi d'être ici, au milieu de cette foule joyeuse. Emma portait une robe blanche élégante qui pressait son corps de façon vulgaire. D'ailleurs, une robe blanche… Pour venir à un mariage, ça semblait assez peu approprié. J'ignorais jusqu'aux noms des tourtereaux, mais ça restait inélégant de sa part, et c'était certainement parfaitement calculé.

_ Je tenais à saluer une vieille amie.

Oui, _une vieille amie_… Certainement la mariée, elle voulait lui gâcher la journée. Encore une chance qu'il y ait relativement peu de monde à ce mariage. Pourtant j'étais mal à l'aise. Beaucoup de visages m'étaient familiers. J'avais l'impression de ne croiser que des mutants à ce mariage. Il y avait une certaine logique là-dedans puisque c'était une connaissance d'Emma, qui méprisait les humains, mais ces mutants étaient encore pour la plupart des adolescents. La réponse m'apparut sous la forme d'une silhouette à la fois familière et méconnue. Les cheveux étaient plus longs, certes, et une barbe fine renforçait la ligne de sa mâchoire, mais c'était bien lui…

_ Charles…, expirais-je abasourdi.

Tout s'expliquait… Ces gamins qui se tenaient là, ils étaient élèves à l'institut, ou profs pour les plus grands. Mais ce n'était qu'un détail. Ça faisait un an que je ne l'avais pas vu… Un an que le juge clôturait deux mois de tempête, mettant terme à cinq ans de bonheur que nous avions passés ensemble, dont trois sous le statut d'époux. Les plus belles années de ma vie…

_ Oh, tu l'ignorais ?

J'avais envie de gifler Emma pour lui retirer ce sourire narquois des lèvres, mais ma main était trop lourde. Je me sentais bêtement trahi. Ce n'était pas tant l'absence d'invitation que l'évènement lui-même. Charles se remariait. Nous n'étions divorcés que depuis un an ! Et pourtant il était là, frais et enjoué, prêt à se marier une nouvelle fois… Je savais qu'il fallait attendre six mois pour se remarier, et donc qu'il était en droit de le faire, mais quand même… Je n'imaginais pas… si vite…

Mon ex-mari avait l'air détendu, plus encore que le jour de _notre_ mariage. Il frappa sur le bras de cette boule de poils bleus qu'était Hank, partageant un rire avec lui, et partit, certainement pour se préparer. Un Alex emprunt de maturité trottina pour le rejoindre.

_ Tu serais un amour en me laissant seul avec cette chère Moira. Pourquoi ne pas aller demander des nouvelles à Charles ? Vous devez avoir plein de choses à vous raconter…

Je ne calculais même pas Emma. Mon regard restait fixé sur le passage par lequel Charles avait disparu. Sa proposition était cruelle… autant pour lui que pour moi… Aller le voir juste avant qu'il se marie avec cette femme, tout ça pour nous rappeler à tous les deux que notre mariage avait été un échec total… Je n'avais rien à faire ici. Je ne voulais pas voir Charles épouser quelqu'un d'autre ! Et pourtant…

_ Bien sûr…

C'était plus fort que moi, comme si ma décision se passait _hors_ moi. Je ne savais pas comment l'expliquer autrement, mais j'étais familier avec ce sentiment. Il ne me restait plus qu'à me laisser guider par mon propre corps, qui suivait les pas d'Alex et Charles. J'arrivais devant une petite salle reculée, réservée au futur marié pour les derniers ajustements.

J'étais désespérément serein, mais mon cœur battait plus vite à sa vue. Enfin… à la vue de son dos pour le moment… La seule personne que j'avais en réalité en face c'était Alex, qui grimaça à ma vue. Evidemment… J'avais absolument tout laissé à Charles à notre séparation… Propriétés, comptes en banque, souvenirs et amis… J'avais de moi-même tiré un trait sur tout ça quand j'étais allé retirer un formulaire de divorce.

_ Charles, ce déguisement ne te sied pas.

Parce que c'était vraiment ça : un déguisement. Le jour de notre mariage il ne portait pas de veste par-dessus son veston. D'ailleurs lors de _notre _mariage il portait un costume couleur crème, très décontracté, avec ses manches relevées et sans cravate. Aujourd'hui il était grimé pour un enterrement dans son costume noir absolument sinistre, beaucoup trop sérieux. L'atmosphère était bien différente ici. Charles n'était pas sous l'examen minutieux de la foule, il ne distribuait plus de sourires. Son costume correspondait à son humeur…

Mon ex-mari se retourna dans la direction de la remarque désobligeante. Son regard fut d'abord étonné –ce qui était alarmant, parce que pour surprendre un télépathe…-, puis ouvertement las. Il me dévisagea quelques instants avec cette fatigue dans le regard, puis me tourna le dos pour ajuster son nœud de cravate devant le miroir.

_ Dégage Erik.

Et je n'avais pas même le droit à un regard pour recevoir un ordre aussi cassant ? Cassant dans le sens où il m'était très désagréable d'être rabroué de la sorte par l'homme avec lequel j'avais passé un bout de ma vie, parce que ce n'était certainement pas la voix de Charles qui était cassante… Il était plutôt résigné, las encore une fois… Et moi je n'avais pas l'intention de partir. Ça faisait trop longtemps.

_ Oh non ! On a plein de choses à se dire depuis le temps…

J'avais prononcé ces mots sur un ton rieur, mais ils suintaient de l'amertume qui résultait du rejet de Charles. Alex s'avança d'un pas pour s'interposer entre nous, plein de défi à mon égard.

_ Je le jette dehors ?proposa-t-il en cherchant à déployer sa carrure.

J'arquais un sourcil. C'était très… _chevaleresque_ de la part d'Alex, qui était encore, somme toute, un gamin. Cela dit qui pouvait le blâmer ? C'était noble de protéger son mentor en ledit mentor ne se donnait plus cette peine. Cependant il oubliait quelque chose de capital… Nous étions deux. Le jour où il était sorti de la prison dans laquelle il avait atterri parce qu'il n'était qu'un petit délinquant incapable de se maitriser, nous étions deux. Par la suite aussi. Nous étions deux à lui donner un nouveau cadre, deux à le réinsérer dans une structure, deux à lui montrer comment canaliser son pouvoir, deux à le _protéger_…

Mais Alex me barrait obstinément la route, me fixant droit dans les yeux avec une effronterie insupportable. Si tout ça ne comptait pas pour lui, j'avais d'autres cartes dans ma manche…

_ Si tu refuses de m'écouter je m'arrangerai pour briser l'annulaire de ta chère et tendre au moment même où l'alliance sera en place, menaçais-je Charles. Quel bon augure ça fera pour ce mariage…

Le chantage ne tomba pas dans l'oreille d'un sourd. Au contraire, je vis les épaules de Charles s'affaisser brutalement, comme s'il était déjà abattu. C'était pourtant maintenant que la lutte allait se jouer. Pour quelle finalité ? Je l'ignorais encore, mais je savais qu'il y avait quelque chose à faire ici et maintenant, je le _sentais_…

_ Laisse-nous Alex, se résigna Charles.

Celui que j'avais connu adolescent turbulent jeta un coup d'œil à mon ex-mari, qui nous tournait toujours obstinément le dos, puis sortit. Il ne restait plus que nous, deux hommes qui ne savaient plus se parler après avoir passé cinq ans à s'aimer. Je détestais cette position… Et Charles n'était bien évidemment pas enclin à m'aider. S'il me fit la grâce de se retourner vers moi, il ne daigna pas pour autant m'adresser la parole, attendant que l'effort vienne de moi. Or je ne savais pas quoi lui dire… je ne savais plus…

_ C'est troublant comme position. La dernière fois que nous nous sommes trouvés dans cette situation je n'avais pas eu le droit de te voir avant la cérémonie.

C'était extrêmement maladroit, mais je tentais d'avoir l'air décontracté. Comme si je pouvais leurrer mon ex-mari…

_ La dernière fois c'était _notre_ mariage. Mais bon, tout le monde fait des erreurs…

Le sourire forcé de Charles m'horripila presque plus que ses propos… Mais je ne pouvais pas le laisser dire ça, je ne pouvais pas le laisser _penser_ ça !

_ C'est comme ça que tu vois notre mariage ? Une erreur ? On a quand même passé de bons moments…

Rien que le jour de la cérémonie… Il y avait déjà eu l'intensité des serments, le regard envoutant de Charles, le sourire irrésistible… Puis le baiser, et encore ce n'était qu'un parmi tout ceux que nous avions eu le bonheur de partager… Une journée de rêve, avec beaucoup de rires, des baisers dans le cou, le flirt dans les toilettes… Une journée faste et une nuit tellement sensuelle… Je projetais ces bons souvenirs vers Charles, parce que je ne voulais pas qu'il couple notre mariage avec l'idée d'erreur. Nous avions été heureux, très heureux même…

Je fis un lot soigné de ces souvenirs, que je poussais gentiment et hasardeusement vers mon ancien compagnon. Il n'était pas obligé d'accepter ce partage, mais il le fit néanmoins. Je vis alors ses yeux devenir très lointains, avant de se remplir d'eau, juste avant qu'il ne les ferme. Il lui fallut quelques instants pour reprendre contenance et accepter de me gratifier à nouveau de son regard.

_ On voit bien que tu n'as retenu que ce qui t'intéressait pour ton argument, Erik, commenta amèrement mon ex-époux.

Ce fut alors à son tour, je sentis cette chaleur reconnaissable dans mes muscles, qui s'infiltrait tout comme les souvenirs que Charles voulait me montrer. Les cris, même si les disputes n'étaient pas très discernables, les objets qui volaient, les larmes de Charles quand la tension était trop fortes ou les mots cruels, et finalement le marteau qui s'abattait sur le bois, au tribunal, quand le juge avait prononcé notre divorce. Ça avait été très brutal, très violent… Pas dans le sens physique, jamais je n'aurais levé la main sur Charles, mais ça avait été un véritable crève-cœur d'accepter que c'était fini, qu'il fallait signer des papiers à l'opposé de ce que nous avions éprouvé.

J'observais quelques minutes de silence, encore plus secoué qu'auparavant. Ce n'était déjà pas chose aisée de vivre avec ces souvenirs, mais en plus du point de vue de Charles… Je ressentais même ce nœud dans la gorge à l'idée que la journée était finie et qu'il fallait retrouver l'_autre_, courant inévitablement vers une nouvelle dispute drainante… Ce n'était pas ça au début _nous_… Nous avions été heureux, et fous amoureux…

_ Qu'est-ce qui nous est arrivé Charles…?déplorais-je.

Et je me posais vraiment la question. Nous nous étions rencontrés sans rien avoir de commun, si ce n'était nos mutations. Et pourtant… pourtant ça avait été une évidence… Tellement évident que la perspective du mariage, de passer ma vie avec la même personne, ne m'avait pas le moins du monde inquiété. Et nous en étions là, si peu de temps après l'euphorie, le bonheur…

_ Pourquoi es-tu là Erik ? Que viens-tu faire à mon mariage ?soupira Charles.

Je ne savais même pas qu'il allait se marier avait d'arriver sur place… A vrai dire je n'avais jamais vraiment envisagé l'idée qu'il puisse un jour se remarier. C'était incongru, terriblement malhonnête… parce qu'au fond Charles restait à moi…

_ Emma connait ta future femme…

Et rien que cette phrase était douteuse, elle sonnait faux.

_ Bien sûr, Emma…

J'aurais pu prendre la mouche, mais non… Je partageais l'exaspération de celui qui avait porté mon alliance au doigt pendant trois ans à la seule mention de cette femme.

_ Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé Charles ? Comment on en est arrivé là ?

Cette fois-ci mon ex-époux ne toléra pas mon abattement. Ses joues virèrent au rouge, et ce n'était pas par embarras ou par excitation. Non, c'était de la colère, pure…

_ A quoi tu joues Erik ? Qu'est-ce que tu veux ?

Je carrais la mâchoire, refroidi par son ton. Nos dernières semaines ensemble me revenaient en mémoire. Il avait _ce_ ton quand il s'adressait à moi, et il n'y avait rien que je détestais davantage en ce monde.

_ Est-ce que tu l'aimes au moins ?attaquais-je.

Le silence gêné qui suivit me fit l'effet d'une gifle. Je comprenais lentement ce qui se tramait, et quelle stratégie celui que j'avais tant aimé avait choisi d'adopter.

_ Non…, devinais-je. Tu ne l'aimes même pas…

C'était aberrant. Charles Xavier, le gentleman pathologique, qui allait épouser une femme pour laquelle il n'éprouvait aucun sentiment… J'étais prêt à parier qu'il ne l'avait même jamais touché. Bien sûr, Charles était un gentleman, rien avant le mariage, mais dans son cas la raison devait être plus crue : il ne se sentait absolument pas concerné par cette relation, c'était juste… facile…

_ Tu vas épouser une femme que tu n'aimes même pas…, ris-je sans joie.

_ J'étais amoureux pour mon premier mariage, je ne ferai pas la même erreur pour le second.

Je soupirais profondément, irrité. Ce n'était pas ma place de juger ce mariage, je ne voulais même pas qu'il ait lieu ! Mais quand même, je ne pouvais pas le laisser ainsi renier le symbole du mariage ! Le notre avait peut-être mal fini mais nous nous étions engagés sincèrement !

_ Tu ne t'impliques pas en espérant que tu ne souffriras pas ?le questionnais-je accusateur.

_ Tu as tout compris, me félicita-t-il ironiquement.

Je l'aurais giflé pour effacer cette moue de branleur de son visage. Ça arrivait assez rarement, mais Charles Xavier avait comme tout le monde ses phases de petit con arrogant et insupportable. Cependant, avant que je puisse amocher mon ex-époux et le futur marié, des coups furent frappés contre la porte timidement.

_ Charles, l'appela Hank. Tout le monde t'attend pour commencer.

Mon ancien compagnon se retourna une dernière fois vers le miroir, vérifiant son allure de condamné à mort, avant de me faire face, dans l'idée évidente de quitter la pièce pour aller _se marier_. Je m'interposais aussitôt.

_ Je ne peux pas te laisser faire ça Charles. Je ne peux pas te laisser l'épouser.

Charles soupira tristement. J'avais envie de le prendre dans mes bras pour le réconforter, de lui promettre que tout allait bien se passer, que j'allais veiller sur lui… Les anciens réflexes avaient la vie dure… Charles me donnait toujours envie de le protéger, de le rassurer. Mais il ne portait plus mon alliance…

_ Il faut que tu ailles de l'avant Erik. On ne peut pas arrêter toute une vie sur un divorce. Tu as Emma, non ? Epouse-la, elle te donnera des bambins.

Je voyais bien Emma en robe de mariée, toisant tout le monde de son air supérieur… Mais je ne voulais pas être l'homme qui lui passerait la bague au doigt. Je ne voulais pas d'enfants d'elle… A vrai dire il n'y avait rien que je désirais bâtir avec elle. Mais quand je regardais Charles… c'était tout le contraire qui me venait à l'esprit. Je l'aimais toujours. Il était ma douce torture, une plaie qui cicatrise mais qu'on s'échine à gratter pour qu'elle saigne encore, parce que c'était une souffrance appréciable. La douleur d'une vie banale, d'une _routine_ réconfortante, d'une sécurité que je n'avais jamais soufferte avant.

J'étais prêt à lui tendre mes poignets pour qu'il me repasse les fers, mais ce n'était pas aussi simple… Charles n'avait plus envie de me retenir. Ça avait même été tout le contraire, il y avait de cela à peine un an. Il m'avait chassé de sa vie comme on le fait d'une bulle d'air qui dérange la pose d'un papier peint. Et aujourd'hui il recommençait…

_ Laisse-moi passer Erik.

Sa fermeté et sa détermination ne me firent pas flancher. J'avais déjà cédé une fois, et je ne pouvais pas me le pardonner. Je ne voulais pas souffrir d'un nouveau divorce, parce que c'était obligatoirement comme ça que je vivrais son union. Ses yeux bleus exprimaient toute sa lassitude, me comprimant le cœur, mais ce n'était qu'une raison de plus pour moi de lui tenir tête. Je ne voulais pas qu'il se marie, pas plus que lui à l'évidence…

_ Tu vas me laisser passer Erik, et je vais épouser Moira.

Je secouais la tête. Hors de question. Quitte à épouser la mauvaise personne, j'étais plus que volontaire à lui passer une nouvelle fois la bague au doigt. Ça pouvait se jouer entre nous, comme au bon vieux temps. Et si ça finissait mal… et bien, il n'y aurait pas de dommages collatéraux…

Une douce chaleur s'infiltra dans ma nuque, me rendant un peu engourdi. C'était comme cette phase entre sommeil et éveil, de lassitude sereine et confortable… Et ça, c'était aussi la signature de la présence de Charles dans ma tête… chaude et familière…

_ Je ne vais pas te retenir durant toute la cérémonie, mais je te demande de respecter ma décision. On a eu notre chance toi et moi, il est temps de passer à autre chose. Désormais on n'arrive plus qu'à se faire du mal, c'est tout ce qui reste entre nous. Epouse Emma, fais ta vie avec elle, mais oublie-moi.

Je voulais lui hurler qu'il n'avait pas le droit de faire ça, que si nous nous étions aimés moi je l'aimais toujours, et que s'il me donnait une esquisse de chance je pouvais réveiller ce sentiment chez lui aussi… Mais je n'en fis rien. J'étais statufié, réduit à regarder Charles me contourner pour aller à _son mariage_, pendant que je me tenais ici, impuissant !

Lutter ne servait à rien. L'emprise de Charles n'était pas physique. Et je me sentais plus… plus libre que depuis un moment… Un poids avait quitté mes épaules, j'avais l'impression de respirer. J'étais d'autant plus déterminé à empêcher ce mariage que je ne comprenais pas comment j'avais pu me résigner à signer ces foutus papiers de divorce. J'aimais Charles, et il y avait cent façons pour que notre histoire marche, pour que notre couple survive à une crise qui n'avait rien d'insurmontable. C'était avec lui que je voulais faire ma vie, et s'il ne s'impliquait pas davantage avec sa fiancée, j'avais envie d'espérer que c'était parce qu'il m'aimait encore, que j'avais encore des cartes à abattre pour le récupérer. Aujourd'hui était évidemment le pire jour, il s'était résigné au maximum à cette vie sans amour, mais ça ne voulait pas dire que je ne pouvais pas renverser la situation. Tant que les vœux n'étaient pas prononcés, et même après, j'avais toutes mes chances. Je pouvais obtenir une annulation, ou le convaincre de divorcer, la lutte ne s'arrêtait pas à un foutu mariage artificiel ! Charles était à moi ! Je n'allais pas faire l'erreur encore une fois de le laisser m'échapper !

L'emprise psychique que Charles maintenait sur moi me quitta gentiment. Je me sentais bizarrement nu, et il ne me fallut qu'une seconde pour comprendre pourquoi. Emma… Même si mon cœur battait la chamade, bêtement inquiet de laisser passer l'échange des vœux, je pris quelques secondes pour me concentrer, visualisant un mur autour de mon esprit. J'avais besoin de quelques secondes d'effet de surprise, pas plus…

Dès que je me sentis fin prêt, je débarquais dans l'église en me saisissant d'un lourd repose-cierge de métal. La bougie tomba à terre sans que je m'en préoccupe, mais ma brusquerie centra sur moi l'attention de toute l'assemblée. J'eu une demi-seconde pour apercevoir l'air irrité de Charles, mais je n'avais pas le temps de m'en occuper. Je repérais Emma, provocatrice dans sa robe blanche, et la frappais en pleine tête en déplaçant l'objet de métal avec mes pouvoirs pour qu'il me serve de batte. Je n'avais pas tapé trop fort non plus, je la voulais vivante, mais assez pour qu'un bruit sourd résonne juste avant qu'elle s'écroule au sol, inconsciente, pendant que ses voisins criaient d'effroi.

_ Erik !s'écria Charles.

Oui, ça faisait mauvais effet d'assommer quelqu'un dans une église pendant le mariage de son ex… Mais j'assumais mes responsabilités. Je m'apprêtais à lui offrir un sourire charmant mais je n'en eu pas le temps. Il me fallut m'occuper de sa chère _fiancée_, qui venait de tirer un revolver du jupon bien trop volumineux de sa robe de mariée et me visait clairement. Réquisitionner l'arme ne fut pas dur, et je fus heureux de constater qu'il y avait bien un air de panique sur le visage de Charles devant la balle qui m'était destinée. Tous les invités poussaient des hoquets horrifiés pendant que je lévitais l'arme en l'air, et la fiancée ne savait plus où se mettre…

_ Avoue que ta fiancée est explosive, m'amusais-je. Une arme cachée dans sa robe de mariée ? J'aimerais te dire que c'est un jouet pour votre nuit de noces, mais…

Je décomposais l'arme pour lui montrer le chargeur, et les balles qui y étaient logées… Ce n'était pas une arme factice. Ça me faisait froid dans le dos de savoir que Charles avait passé autant de temps auprès d'une femme aussi dangereuse.

_ Ta dulcinée travaille toujours pour le FBI, mon cher Charles. J'imagine qu'elle a oublié de te le dire… Je pense même qu'elle aura une jolie promotion une fois mariée…

L'assemblée se figea dans un même mouvement. Mon ancien compagnon venait de les immobiliser tous, en même temps… Il ne restait donc plus que nous, et c'était justement ce que je voulais. Juste un face à face, une occasion d'abaisser mes atouts.

_ Où veux-tu en venir Erik ?

_ Tu vois, quand tu m'as immobilisé, j'ai eu un peu de temps pour penser, expliquais-je en m'avançant lentement dans l'allée. J'ai commencé par me rappeler de nos samedis matins, et de nos dimanches aussi. Tu te souviens Charles ? Quand nous prenions le temps d'être ensemble ? D'être heureux, juste tous les deux ?

Charles me regardait tristement en descendant les marches. Il me donnait l'impression que j'avais ma chance, qu'il ne demandait pas mieux qu'à être convaincu. Ce bonheur lui manquait à lui aussi…

_ Alors je suis revenu à cette question très simple : pourquoi ça n'a pas marché, nous deux, notre mariage ?chuchotais-je à peine à deux pas de lui.

Je fixais mon ex-mari en faisant de mon mieux pour ne pas flancher. Cette question m'avait miné pendant un an. Chaque jour en me réveillant, quand je remarquais que je n'étais plus dans _notre_ lit, je me la posais. Et elle restait sans réponse. J'avais besoin que Charles me réponde aujourd'hui. Je savais que je le poussais trop loin, trop fort… J'avais été marié avec lui trois ans, j'aurais été le pire des époux pour ne pas voir comment il faisait pour essayer de cacher son malaise, les larmes qui lui brûlaient les yeux…

_ La réponse est tout aussi simple Erik : tu as cessé de m'aimer et tu es parti avec Emma en claquant la porte, sourit-il sans joie alors que sa voix tremblait.

Ce n'était pas une accusation, tout juste le constat de ce qui nous avait brisés.

_ Non, Charles, tu as tout faux là. _Tu _as cessé de m'aimer. Du moins c'est ce qu'Emma m'a fait croire. Et c'est pour ça que j'avais tant de rancœur à déverser à notre séparation. Je te détestais pour t'être lassé de moi, alors que j'étais toujours fou de toi, et je ne savais pas comment te reconquérir…, lui avouais-je d'une voix tendre.

Les yeux de l'homme que j'aimais se remplirent de larmes. Je voulais l'écraser dans mes bras, l'étouffer dans mon étreinte pour que le monde extérieur ne puisse plus l'atteindre, mais c'était encore trop tôt. Si je m'y risquais et qu'il me rejetait, il allait totalement se refermer sur lui, repousser mes hypothèses, et j'allais devoir ramer des mois pour revenir à ce point de mon développement. Non, il fallait que je sois patient, que je lui laisse un peu d'espace pour respirer…

_ Je n'avais pas saisi ce qui se passait avant aujourd'hui. Quand tu m'as immobilisé, tu as rompu l'emprise qu'Emma avait sur moi en permanence depuis qu'elle nous a séparés. C'est à ce moment que j'ai compris que la tension que j'éprouve depuis que je vis avec elle n'est ni du désir ni de l'amour, c'est de la manipulation, sa présence dans ma tête. Avec toi c'est différent. Tu as rarement accepté de faire un tour dans ma tête, et quand tu l'as fait c'était toujours respectueusement, avec douceur. Je sais que c'est parfaitement arbitraire puisque je suis fou amoureux de toi…

Charles gigotait, mal à l'aise, incapable de soutenir mon regard. Je savais ce qui se passait dans sa jolie tête. Il était paniqué à l'idée que je puisse dire vrai, et donc que nous ayons gâché un an de bonheur, un an que nous aurions pu passer ensemble, heureux.

_ Pourquoi Emma voudrait nous séparer ?me questionna mon ancien compagnon d'une voix chevrotante.

Je m'étais aussi posé la question, et c'était en exposant ma théorie à Charles que j'avais compris. Emma qui voulait rencontrer Moira… Ce n'était pas anodin. Elles ne pouvaient pas être amies, elles n'étaient pas du même _camp_…

_ Vois ça comme une partie d'échecs Charles. Nous étions deux rois, au centre du plateau, nous interposant à la fois à l'Etat et à la Rébellion. Ces deux camps étant pressés de se battre, il fallait qu'ils retirent l'obstacle : nous. Chaque reine a choisi un roi à embrigader. Emma est venue pour narguer Mc Taggert parce qu'elle était convaincue d'avoir fait une meilleure prise qu'elle, ce qui est faux. Emma t'a sous-estimé…

Nous regardions tous deux la fiancée, qui était immobilisée avec une moue de génisse effarée vraiment peu flatteuse. J'en aurais ris si la situation n'était pas aussi grave.

_ Je sais que ce n'est pas plaisant, mais Mc Taggert est là, à t'offrir sa main, pour qu'elle puisse te faire intégrer le côté gouvernemental de cet affrontement, pour qu'elle puisse faire main basse sur l'école. Elle se marie à sa promotion là… As-tu jamais regardé dans sa tête ?

C'était une question rhétorique. Evidemment qu'il ne l'avait pas fait. C'était un gentleman anglais qui avait son code d'honneur pour son pouvoir. La partie la plus possessive de mon être se demandait même s'il avait seulement dormi dans le même lit. J'avais envie qu'il me dise qu'il avait préféré attendre d'être marié avec elle… Mais ce n'était pas la priorité, pas quand l'homme que j'aimais tremblait aussi violemment après son passage dans l'esprit de l'agent Mc Taggert.

_ Moira…, trembla Charles.

Je fermais les yeux, repoussant la douleur que m'inspirait inévitablement la vue de larmes sur le visage de Charles. La trahison était le pire des poisons. Je l'avais moi-même enduré quand j'avais cru que Charles ne m'aimait plus, et j'avais failli perdre l'esprit. La douleur m'avait rendu violent, et dans mon désespoir j'avais songé à secouer celui que j'aimais jusqu'à ce qu'il retrouve l'amour qu'il avait eu pour moi, et seule une étincelle miraculeusement épargnée de raison m'avait empêché de l'enfermer pour l'interdire de me quitter.

_ Erik, je…

_Je rien_ visiblement, puisque mon aimé s'était interrompu et que le calme régnait depuis plus de trois minutes dans l'église. Et ça ce n'était pas bon, du moins ça n'allait pas en mon sens. Ça voulait dire que Charles n'était pas encore convaincu, qu'il n'était pas encore prêt à faire totalement demi-tour pour se jeter dans mes bras et s'y perdre sans espoir de retour. J'avais besoin de lui donner plus de matière pour qu'il puisse opérer ce virage. Je savais qu'il ne demandait pas mieux qu'à le faire… Je n'étais pas le seul à vouloir être de nouveau heureux.

_ Toujours méfiant, constatais-je. Alors regarde dans ma tête. Tout est encore flou pour moi, mais toi tu sauras repérer les fantômes psychiques d'Emma et trier le vrai du faux.

Et c'est exactement ce qu'il fit, posant ses doigts sur mes tempes pour que le contact soit le plus fiable possible. Je fermais les yeux et soupirais d'aise, me relâchant inconsciemment. C'était bon de le sentir à nouveau à l'intérieur de mon crâne, comme lorsqu'il dissipait mes migraines quand j'avais encore le bonheur de me réveiller chaque matin auprès de lui. Quand Charles se recula, se retirant toujours gentiment de ma tête, il tremblait violemment, sa main passant nerveusement dans ses cheveux alors qu'il regardait tour à tour Emma et Moira. Je n'aimais pas le voir aussi secoué, mais il avait besoin de faire ces découvertes pour avancer, pour que _nous_ puissions avancer…

_ Tu veux des enfants ? On adoptera tous les mutants qui désespèrent d'être adoptés dans les orphelinats ! Tu veux militer pour les droits des mutants ? Je t'accompagnerai à tous les dîners ennuyeux avec les politiciens. Tu veux agrandir l'école ? Je t'aiderai à guider les élèves, j'enseignerai même si c'est ton désir. Il te suffit juste de demander Charles…

Et je pensais chacun de mes mots. Les enfants ça ne m'avait jamais vraiment emballé, puisque ça voulait dire que j'aurai moins de temps seul avec Charles… Mais il avait tellement d'amour à donner, et tant d'enfants attendaient une maison, une famille… Je voulais leur offrir une famille, autant à ces orphelins qu'à Charles. Je voulais goûter à ce bonheur.

_ Tout ce que je demande en échange, c'est de récupérer la vie qu'on avait ensemble _avant_. Tu te rappelles de nos samedis matins ? Quand on prenait juste le temps de se réveiller, de profiter un peu de l'autre…

Si le prêtre avait eu la pleine possession de ses moyens il m'aurait très certainement jeté dehors, tout rougissant comme Charles. Durant nos samedis nous prenions le temps de nous réveiller, mais aussi de nous aimer, toujours avec cette douce fièvre… et c'était exquis… Mon époux était si impliqué, si offert… C'était criminel de ne pas avoir la force de l'aimer… Mais ce n'était pas du sexe, c'était l'amour dont il débordait, un peu plus charnel le samedi matin, mais omniprésent sous toutes ses formes durant le reste de la semaine. C'était ça que je voulais récupérer.

S'il fallait que je lutte encore plus pour soutenir ma requête, j'étais prêt à le faire. J'avais la preuve avec moi que jamais cette confusion, ce malaise issu de notre séparation, ne m'avait quitté. Je défis ma chaine en argent. Un segment de maillons détonnait. De l'or blanc… Avec mon pouvoir il ne m'était pas difficile de retirer ce qui clochait et de refondre le matériel dans sa forme originelle. Un anneau extrêmement spécial, dont je re-gravais de mémoire l'intérieur. Mon ex-mari n'eut aucun mal à le reconnaitre, à mon grand soulagement.

_ Mon alliance ?s'étonna-t-il.

Il voulait se donner un air détaché, nonchalant voire même dédaigneux, mais ses mains tremblaient encore plus violemment que sa voix. Ils pouvaient les cacher dans son dos, mais c'était trop tard, je les avais vues… Je le connaissais derrière le masque. L'argument pesait lourd dans sa balance, et il se sentait flancher dangereusement.

_ Nos alliances, le corrigeais-je. J'ai gardé la mienne, et j'ai récupéré la tienne quand tu l'as jetée à travers le tribunal.

La scène était encore fraiche dans mon esprit. Le bruit de l'alliance qui heurtait le sol froid et impersonnel du tribunal avait été plus lourd que la sentence prononcée quelques secondes plus tôt. Et aujourd'hui je tenais la bague qu'il avait portée entre mon pouce et mon index replié. Le moment était venu de mettre fin à cette folie. Je voulais un « oui », tout en sachant qu'un « non » pouvait me tomber au coin du nez…

_ Je te propose de revenir au plan initial Charles : jusqu'à ce que la mort nous sépare, comme on se l'était promis.

Charles sonda mon regard puis regarda l'alliance qui lui avait appartenu. D'un geste assez assuré, il me tendit sa main gauche et pus respirer à nouveau. Charles avait opéré ce brutal virage dont j'avais désespérément besoin, et j'eu l'immense bonheur de lui repasser la bague au doigt. Mon sourire menaçait de faire déchirer mes lèvres, mais j'étais heureux, tellement heureux. J'embrassais révérencieusement l'alliance quand elle fut en place… à _sa _place… Voilà comment les choses devaient se passer…

_ Je ne vais pas te demander de m'épouser une seconde fois, mon amour… Je vais déposer un recours au tribunal pour obtenir l'annulation du divorce.

Il ne manquait plus que mon alliance. Je la reforgeais de tête avant de l'attraper de ma main droite. J'allais l'enfiler assez machinalement quand mon époux me la chaparda pour la réinstaller lui-même sur mon annulaire, me dévorant de ce même regard plein d'amour que le jour de notre union. C'était parfait. Je me sentais enfin moi, enfin complet… Et ça n'allait qu'en s'arrangeant quand Charles reprit sa place dans mes bras, pressant son visage dans mon épaule pendant que j'embrassais son crâne et passais mes doigts dans ses mèches châtain.

_ J'aime beaucoup les cheveux longs, je pourrais m'y habituer…

Je sentis les lèvres de mon époux s'étirer en un sourire contre ma gorge alors que je jouais avec une de ses mèches. Cette sensation m'avait manqué. Je ne connaissais aucun plaisir plus simple que celui de tenir Charles dans mes bras. Cet espace était resté désespérément vide depuis notre divorce. Charles nuança cependant ma certitude en se reculant de ma gorge pour m'embrasser, sans empressement. J'allais me reculer quand Charles m'attrapa par la nuque et approfondit le baiser. Cette fois c'était officiel, je n'allais plus bouger de là…

_ Félicitations ! J'en ai tellement, tellement rêvé !pleura Raven euphorique en se jetant sur nous.

Charles sursauta en se séparant brusquement de mes lèvres. Je ne pus retenir un petit rire. Au moins notre engourdissement était partagé, comme au bon vieux temps… Mon _mari _était tellement distrait qu'il en avait perdu le contrôle qu'il avait sur l'assemblée, et de mon côté il me semblait que certaines pièces de métal avaient bougé…

_ Charles…

Je me tendis en reconnaissant la voix de la fiancée de mon mari. C'était un statut étrange, dont je comptais me débarrasser au plus vite. Elle n'avait rien à faire dans l'équation, elle qui n'était qu'un parasite ambitieux. Charles était à moi, et ils pouvaient bien envoyer des armées de nanas plantureuses pour nous séparer, je les attendais de pied ferme…

_ Moira, je…

Mon bienaimé s'interrompit brusquement, quittant mon étreinte d'un maigre pas hésitant. Je voulais intervenir, la jeter dehors sans ménagement, dans sa belle robe de mariée usurpée, mais c'était le combat de Charles…

_ Je vais rassembler tes affaires pour que tu les récupères, et après j'apprécierais de ne plus jamais entendre parler de toi.

Moira hocha la tête et quitta les lieux sans lutter davantage. Parfait. Je ne lui aurais laissé aucune chance de toute façon. Raven fit barrage autoritairement pour empêcher le flot d'invités de nous féliciter individuellement, nous laissant ainsi respirer un peu. Plus loin Hank ramassait Frost, et je ne doutais pas qu'il allait lui offrir un joli collier inhibiteur…

Mon époux amorça un mouvement pour regagner mes bras mais je le tins à distance. Ce n'était l'affaire que de quelques secondes. Il y avait des modifications à faire sur sa tenue. Charles se mit à rire, comprenant mon dessein alors que je défaisais sa cravate, et se plia docilement à ma lubie. Après la cravate ce fut la veste, que je laissais négligemment tomber par terre, puis je défis ses boutons de manchettes, roulant sa chemise au ¾, avant de finalement ouvrir quelques boutons de son col pour le laisser respirer un peu. Là il était parfait, et je ne pouvais que dévorer ses lèvres dont j'avais été privé une année entière.

_ Que dirais-tu d'aller déjeuner au restaurant ? Tu choisis et je paye…

L'idée était ridicule, très romance adolescente. Nos comptes allaient bientôt être réunis, la distinction n'était plus utile. Mais mon époux accepta avec un tendre sourire.

_ Et après on rentrera chez nous ?

Je hochais la tête avec enthousiasme. Oui, _chez nous_, je ne rêvais que de ça… _Notre _lit, _notre_ plateau d'échec,_ notre _salon, _notre_ rêve… J'avais encore du mal à réaliser tout ce qui venait de se passer en moins d'une heure, et ce que ça changeait dans ma vie, mais ça sonnait tellement juste. Je n'avais pas le vertige désagréable des décisions hâtives, je me sentais aussi serein que le jour de notre mariage…

_ On a pas mal de parties d'échecs en retard, souris-je.

Et énormément de samedis matins aussi… Il me tardait de retrouver les entraves de la routine, le réconfort d'une route connue et inchangée… C'était ce que je voulais : une vie banale auprès d'un homme extraordinaire que j'aimais au-delà des mots. Comme si la vie pouvait être ennuyante auprès de Charles...


End file.
